Gargle With Peroxide
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: AU. Season 6: When he turned to kiss her, he was shocked to see Quinn had left his side and had huddled up next to Rachel. Figures, considering they left on odd terms last time. They always did have a weird relationship.


**A/N: This is my head cannon, which includes me blocking out Quick being 'in love' or whatever. I heard the rumors about that were bull, and I'm hoping its true, but either way this is me getting my frustrations out. Even though I hate Quick as much (if not more than) as I hate Quinntana, they do give me a lot of story ideas. I wrote this like right after I saw the Quick possibly not happening rumors last night. So all mistakes are mine, because my beta doesn't even know I wrote this. **

**This is taking place as of where I imagine Quick probably is. Also in Puck's POV, because I thought it would make more sense seeing his side. Basically this is Quinn doting on Puck and him being oblivious to anything but himself. I did try to redeem him a bit towards the end. **

**Title comes from Regina** **Spektor's 'Your Honor' **

**Glee is not mine, neither is the song. Although I hope I did right by both. **

* * *

><p>Gargle With Peroxide<p>

/

He was sure they were in love. Quinn was smiling all the time and she seemed happy with their situation. They were getting another chance. Granted he wasn't always around, what with being in the military and all, but when he was there, she was happy.

She gave him a kiss when he got home. She'd have some type of dinner made and it was everything he'd dreamed a good relationship would be. His father skipped out, but he figured it was because he didn't try hard enough.

He tried his hardest. Or atleast it felt like it.

It started around summer. When Quinn had showed him the email sent out for another Glee-union.

A light bulb went off in his head.

This was absolutely perfect. They could begin once more where they had left off.

He was so caught up in his own views on what he wanted for them that later (when he'd look back) he'll wish he'd have looked a little closer.

Closer at what _she_ wanted.

/

He had to pick the perfect place to do it. They would all be meeting up at _Breadstix_, so he figured he could do it once everyone had sat down. She'd be so surprised and everyone could look at them and see that they were good for each other. So they could see that he was doing good for himself.

When they arrived he wasn't shocked to see that Rachel was already there. The girl was always punctual. Kurt, Blaine and Santana were packed in the center of the booth while Rachel herself hung on the end.

Santana smiled up at them, "You two are still together? That's a new record, Q."

Puck only rolled his eyes, deciding to let his lips do more than just talk. To show Santana (all of them, really) that Noah Puckerman had matured. When he turned to kiss her, he was shocked to see Quinn had left his side and had huddled up next to Rachel. Figures, considering they left on odd terms last time.

They always did have a weird relationship.

"Whatever, just wait and see, Lopez," He grumbled and slid through on the other side, next to Santana. He'd show her. He'd show everyone.

/

Quinn had spent their whole meal chatting with Rachel, much to his dismay. Understandable, though since he ended up talking a great deal with Kurt and Blaine. He prayed him and Quinn could have a love like theirs. That they could be the couple that makes it too.

So why not go to where it _really_ began?

He could do it during their meeting with Shelby. Do it in front of the little girl that brought them together the first time. The little girl that meant a lot to the both of them. Quinn couldn't say no to Beth.

It would make her happy to have her birth parents together. All kids want that, right?

"Puck?"

"Yeah, babe?" He looked to his right, smirking at his term of endearment, bringing the car to a stop at the sign.

"You passed Rachel's house..." Quinn gestured towards the little yellow house that he'd zoomed past. She frowned, "We were supposed to pick her up on the way to Shelby's."

He scoffed at his own forgetfulness.

He prayed he wouldn't screw today up.

/

The car ride was long enough. Despite Shelby only being a half hour or so away, it felt like three. Their future lay in his jacket pocket for one thing. Then there was the odd dynamic that Quinn had with Rachel. They spoke to each other shyly, yet often.

Almost as if they were still in high school, meeting for the first time.

Rachel had only spoken a few words to him.

"I swear I'll never get used to the uniform." He wears it everyday. It makes him feel like a hero. Like he deserves the blonde girl next to him, because he's finally doing something right.

When he sees their little girl again it feels like he deserves her too. He's stock still and she walks over to Quinn and her big sister Rachel. He's grateful, because he feels like he's not ready to hold her, even after all these years.

He's grateful that Rachel is there to hold Quinn like that and comfort her.

(Until later when he looks back at this and realizes why)

He's so into Beth that once the toddler finally does get passed to him, nothing else matters. This is what his life has led up to. Having his daughter be able to see him and know that he isn't going anywhere.

He didn't even notice that Quinn had gone until Beth's little hand reached into his uniform's jacket and nearly touched _it_. Suddenly their future began to burn a hole through the fabric.

Just as he was about to ask Shelby where Quinn was, the blonde stormed into the room, face flushed. He figures that seeing the baby made her just as emotional (if not more) as him.

Quinn looks to Shelby and nods, "Thank you for letting us see her." Then she kisses their daughter's head, "I'll see you soon, baby."

And then she was out of the house.

Puck smiled apologetically at Shelby, "We'll visit again before we go." Shelby only nods and smiles tightly. Beth gives him a wave good bye before he finally leaves himself.

He hops into the car, seeing Quinn wipe away a few tears. He doesn't know what to do—never knew what to do when a girl cried. Quinn typically never cried to him. She was usually happy.

He cleared his throat, "Quinn—" He's cut off by her lips attacking his firmly. He's not complaining, since she hasn't really let him touch her at all. They haven't even had sex again.

So, it felt pretty damn good to have her kiss him like this. Like she was searching. He hoped he could give it to her, whatever she was looking for. He hoped it was in his pocket.

When her lips left his it was accompanied by the car door slamming shut.

Puck hadn't even noticed that Rachel had been missing too.

The girl's own eyes were rimmed and she seemed stiff. He figured being around Shelby still gave her bad vibes. He wondered why she'd even bothered coming.

The car ride home was silent.

/

Quinn kissed him just like she did in the car. She pushed him down on the bed of their little hotel room. And ran her hands roughly down his chest. Her lips were unrelenting, and he was sure that if there was anytime to do this it would be now.

After being around all of these memories.

After seeing their little girl.

With him in his uniform.

It was the fairy tale of the hero sweeping the princess off her feet. He thought that she'd always wanted this. He knew he was responsible for why this didn't happen sooner.

So he sat up, pushing Quinn off of him. She took this as a signal to try and unbutton her top.

Puck laid his hand over hers, "Wait, I want to do something first." He shuffled off the bed and onto his one knee.

He took his eyes off of her, only to shuffle around his pocket, searching for their future. Until finally he pulled it out.

He looked up at her with something in his eyes that he prayed looked like love, while holding their future in shaky hands.

"Marry me."

He waited, and watched her. She stared at him blankly when he first took the box out. Once he opened it her brows furrowed. Once he proclaimed their future to the skies above she bit her lip.

"Puck..." She started, albeit with a shake to her voice. He didn't care.

"Just say yes, Quinn. _Stay_..." He repeated her own words from before. He wanted to know she still meant them. "..._forever_."

Quinn sighed, standing from the bed and saying nothing. Puck couldn't have nothing. Their future couldn't start with nothing, he needed—

"I can't do this."

Puck lowered their future and clenched it in his hands. "What do you mean? Is the ring not big enough, did—"

"Its not the ring."

He was standing now, their future being clenched harder and harder in his hands. "Then what? Did I not do this right? Do you want a better proposal, because I've been trying to do this for the past few days, but—"

"Rachel kissed me."

Suddenly he began to remember. He remembers how weird they've always been. How they behaved like high schoolers...who were shy, like they just met. Like they just met their crush. He remembers that Quinn hasn't ever been in a stable relationship with any boy. Santana's words rush through his head.

Quinn kissed him, searching—he felt sick to his stomach. Their silence in the car. The way Rachel looked desperately after their car when they pulled off. The fact that Quinn was only willing to sleep with him, because _she_ _felt bad. _

Quinn let Rachel kiss her. He hadn't even noticed. He was with Beth.

"I-I'm so sorry—I..." Her words trailed into tears. Puck realized that Quinn wasn't always happy with him. That the most he's really seen her has been this week.

Puck holds her as she cries. Their future has dropped to the floor, forgotten by the both of them. Well, by one more than the other. He can't bring himself to be angry. He wasn't doing his job. He wasn't being Quinn's hero.

Quinn didn't need one.

So, when Quinn left his embrace his arms just lay there. He let her go. He waited until she was gone to pick up what was left of their future. Only a decent sized ring. Nothing special.

Just like their future.

/

He couldn't see it right now as he laid in their bed in that hotel room. He couldn't see why Rachel was any better than him. She hadn't been the one that planned to propose to their soulmate today.

He couldn't see why everytime he thought he was doing good he just wasn't good enough. His love wasn't enough. This uniform wasn't enough. their future wasn't enough.

He'll lay there all night and think about everything he piece he missed that Rachel seemed to be able to place in the puzzle that was Quinn Fabray. He'd thought he'd figured it out.

He thought he could see her. His rose tinted shades had done him wrong. His future was forgotten on the floor because of it.

/

A few years later when he's back in Lima in a church, watching her walk his way in a white dress he'll realize. He'll see her, although she won't see him. She'll look at Rachel in a way that Puck had never seen before. It'll be akin to the look she gave him when Beth was first in her arms.

He supposes that's all they'll ever have.

He'll see it, though. He'll see her smile—really see her smiling and crying while Rachel looks back at her. Rachel will hold her hand and the tears stop. She'll make Quinn smile wider.

He'll realize it then, that _their_ future was brighter than anything he could give her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was this good? In the end its my head cannon so...yeah. But I'd like to here what anyone else thinks. Predictions? Should I watch this season or wait until after so I can use spoilers to protect my heart from watching it head on? All that jazz. Review.**

**Oh and I have a tumblr now. queerastuesday on tumblr. I hate to self promote but...eh. **


End file.
